Digital music keyboards (which will be referred to as simply “digital keyboards” or “keyboards” hereafter) are the most common input interface for controlling software synthesizers for generating music and audio. Software synthesizers typically offer large libraries of versatile sounds. Compared to the extremely diverse sounds producible by typical synthesizer software and the large number of customisable parameters associated with each sound, the keyboard interface is rather simple and restrictive. A range of buttons, knobs and faders are thus often added to digital keyboard interfaces to extend the real-time control provided over the software sound parameters. This solution, however, complicates the input device and imposes distractions on the music performance workflow, because interacting with these peripheral features typically requires the musician to move at least one of their hands away from the main performing interface, the keyboard. Moreover, the peripheral control features are usually mapped as a global control for all the notes generated, such that any changes to a feature will result in modifications in all the triggered notes simultaneously. This kind of functionality is known as monophonic control or monophonic aftertouch and limits the versatility and range of expression of the device.
A further problem facing existing digital keyboard and synthesizer interfaces is that velocity characteristics of sounds produced, which reflect the speed at which a key is depressed, are typically calculated based on the difference in time at which a plurality of switches are activated. This method of determining velocity characteristics is complex and is dependent on a plurality of components functioning properly. Relying on a plurality of switches increases the likelihood of inaccuracy or malfunction, because there are numerous elements that can become worn or fail. In addition, in order to enable the key to interface correctly with the plurality of pressure sensors, complex mechanisms to enable the key to pivot or depress in the correct manner need to be provided. The consistency across keys is also poorer due to the increased number of parts, which can lead to increased variability between keys as well as a greater number of parameters to control.
It would be advantageous to provide systems and methods which address one or more of the above-described problems, in isolation or in combination.